Cow
|Damage= Can only push the player |spawn=Blocks 1*1*2 space on Grass }}Cows are passive mobs that are the sole source of leather, beef, steak, and milk. So far, it is the only resource (except for mods) to gain milk in order to make cake. Uses When killed, a cow drops 0-2 pieces of Leather, as well as 0 - 3 raw beef. If the cow dies by fire, Steak will be dropped instead of beef. Leather is used to craft the first tier of Armor. Cows are usually necessary to make cake, as Mooshrooms are the only other source of milk, and are much rarer. A cow can be milked by right clicking the cow with an empty bucket. Due to the fact that cows can be bred an unlimited number of times using renewable wheat, all of the cow's products are renewable. Behavior Cows roam the Overworld in herds of 4 - 8 and can be observed jumping up slight inclines and falling to their deaths from tall cliffs and overhangs. Cows often spawn in snowy biomes and plains. Cows will make no attempt to stay out of water, and will bob up and down to stay afloat. They will flee when attacked and tend to walk around, lowing (mooing), like most passive mobs. =Calf= |Damage= Can only push the player |spawn=Breed a pair of adult cows (give Wheat) }}A Calf is the offspring of two adult cows. In order to breed cows, you must give the two fully-grown cows each one portion of wheat. There will be many red hearts around each of the cows (this being called "Love Mode"). After entering love-mode, a small calf will appear near the parents. Trivia * Cows in the PC Gamer demo of Minecraft are branded with a 'PCG' logo on their side. * In SMP, clicking anywhere on the cow with a bucket will fill it with Milk, but only at the maximum distance at which you can use the bucket. * As of Beta 1.3_01, the pink of the cow's ear may also be milked. * Because of the lack of hierarchy in every box model, the horns of the cow are sometimes misplaced. Notch is planning to fix this. * In 1.8 cows seem to be less common than other passive mobs. This may be due to the fact that since 1.8 cows give an abundance of resources including beef, leather and milk whereas other passive mobs give less. * Because all cows in Minecraft have udders, horns, and are therefore neuters, all Calfs will have two mothers and fathers. * It takes one full Minecraft day or 20 minutes for calves to become fully mature cows. * Calves will still give milk. * Cows can be an efficient mob since they drop leather that can be made into armor and raw steak that can be eaten. * There is a 75% chance that a calf will spawn if feeding a cow and a Mooshroom. *AntVenom hates cows. Gallery 119px-Minicow.png Cow.jpg Category:Mobs Category:Passive mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Animal Mobs